The Incredible Journey
by Celadon Catamount
Summary: It all started with a really bad day. Now, Raven and Beast Boy are stuck as cats, and lost in the wild of Oregon. Completely ridiculous, but undeniably real. BB/Rae and some established Rob/Star. This is my first long fic. Give it a shot, and please R&R!


I was watching Homeward Bound one day last year, and that sparked the idea for this BB/Rae wilderness adventure! Ever since then I have been typing up random chunks of the story, and I finally buckled down and got the first chapter up! Hopefully that will motivate me to keep going, because I really want to get this out there.

Please review, it brings me great joy to know that you are reading my story! Constructive criticism is very very welcome! If something is off I want to fix it!

Rated for life-threatening situations, the killing of animals, etc. Nothing gory though. I don't do gory details...but you can't be too carefull.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I:  
****So it Begins**

* * *

Beast Boy stumbled out of his room at eight o' clock in the morning, which was as late as Robin allowed them to sleep on weekdays. ("Crime never sleeps!" was one of their leader's favorite sayings.) He yawned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked down the hall to the common room, still thinking about his odd dream.

In it, the other Titans had turned evil, and their powers had all involved food. Robin had exploding cookies, bananarangs, and such in place of his various gizmos, Cyborg's cannon now unleashed a powerful jet of blueberries, Starfire's starbolts were made of lime jell-o, and Raven manipulated very strong chocolate frosting. And they had all been trying to capture him. The last thing Beast Boy remembered before he woke up was Raven chasing after him, laughing her head off in a happily insane manner as he ran to get away from her. It had all been so vivid...

_Dude, I have **got** to cut back on the root beer before bed._ he thought, entering the main room and heading for the kitchen area. He shook his head and reached for the blender.

"Good morning." said a familiar voice behind him.

"Gaaaah!" he screamed. He ducked and hid himself behind the counter. After a couple seconds of silence, he looked up to see Raven, who was seated at the counter with a book and a cup of tea in her hands. She looked down at him oddly.

He gave her a sheepish grin as he stood up. "Heh, sorry Rae....you, uh, startled me...." he rubbed the back of his neck out of habit.

She raised an eyebrow. "Clearly." he could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips, but it was gone as soon as she went back to her book.

He glanced at the clock on the wall; he had 25 minutes to make and drink a smoothie and attempt conversation with Raven before team training. He hurriedly blended a fruit smoothie, poured it into a large glass, stuck a straw in with a flourish, and sat down next to Raven.

"So, whatcha readin?" he asked.

"The Iliad." she replied without looking up.

"Illy-what?

"The Iliad, the Greek epic poem."

"That's a long poem!" he said, looking at the book.

"Mmm-hmm." she sipped her tea.

Beast Boy drank his smoothie, trying to think of something else to talk about. His thoughts were interrupted as the Titans alarm sounded. Robin was already at the computer.

"Aww, dude! Who's making trouble this early?" Beast Boy whined.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg as he came running in with Starfire.

"Trouble at Wayne Labs. I'll fill you in on the way." said Robin. "Titans, go!"

Raven and Beast Boy ran after the others, leaving a half-finished cup of tea and a barely touched smoothie forgotten on the counter. They slid into the back seat of the T-Car, never giving the Tower a backward glance. What they didn't know was this would be the last time they saw their home for a long time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I know it was short. It's really just an introductory chapter so there's not any action, but I can guarantee the next chapter will have plenty! Please tell me what you thought, and stay tuned for **Chapter II:** **A Harrying Day**


End file.
